One Night Too Many
by beeandpuppycattt
Summary: Camp Half-blood is finally back to normal after the war with Gaea. The campers are all happy to be back and to see each other again...maybe too happy. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS! RICK RIORDAN DOES WHICH IS STILL COOL. OKAY I'LL STOP SHOUTING!


**Jason POV**

' _Camp Half-Blood. Finally, all of the repairs that were needed after Gaea was defeated are complete. It's about time._ '

I walked down to the Aphrodite caring to find Piper, she always had something entertaining doing. I walked up to the newly renovated cabin. It is made of cherry wood and has Aphrodite's latest slogan etched above the doorway: "Don't have a dirty mind, have a sexy imagination"...typical Aphrodite. I grabbed the wooden knocker and push open the heavy door. I was greeted by Percy, Annabeth, Hazel, Reyna, Connor, Travis, and Frank scrambling to hide behind various pieces of furniture. Piper stood in the back corner of the room and fumbled with a few bottles behind her back. It remained deathly silent for a few seconds until, Percy coughed.

"Good Gods, Jason! We thought you were Chiron or something! We were just about to call you."

"Yeah," Frank butted in, a little too quickly to be convincing, "we're starting a...a...book reading club! Thinking of calling it 'The Sword's Words'"

I rolled my eyes. ' _Of course, everybody in one cabin? Alcohol? A bad cover up story? They're throwing themselves a little party._ "

"Okay, give up the act," I chuckled and sat on one of the beds closest to Piper, "let's get this party back on the road!"

Annabeth stood up from behind an overstuffed, red leather arm chair and cleared her throat loudly. "Okay then, I vouch that we play ourselves a little game of Truth or Dare...I mean, everyone's here, right?"

"Let's get in a circle then! What're you waiting for?" Travis popped out of a redwood closet and was closely followed behind by Connor.

We all sat together on the floor, knees touching. To my left sat Piper and to my right was Percy. It was soon decided that Annabeth would start.

"There are only three rules to this game," She began, "1. Everything that happens tonight does not mean anything outside of this cabin 2. If you refuse a truth or dare you must remove one article of clothing 3. All dares permitted! Alright?"

Annabeth was known for her merciless dares. No one met her eyes as they swept across the room, finally landing on Travis.

"Travis?"

"Yeah?" Travis looked about ready to wet himself.

"I dare you to Go outside and dry-hump one of the Are's girls."

Travis mulled it over for a few moments but then proceeded to guiltily peel off his shirt revealing a not fully developed but definitely visible set of abs.

"Okay." Travis looked towards my direction.

' _Oh no_.' I panicked ' _No, Travis! NOT ME!_ '

"Jason."

' _Shit._ '

"Jason, I dare you to go into the walk-in-closet and do Seven Minutes in Heaven with anybody except Piper."

' _Ugh. No, Travis!_ '

I sighed and solemnly stood up. Looking around the room my eyes rested on Reyna. The only girl without a boyfriend.

' _Besides,'_ I figured. ' _We've known each other for a long while now. She'll understand'_

"Reyna?" I muttered, looking to the ground sheepishly.

-PAGE BREAK! YAH YAH-

 **Reyna POV**

Jason stood up shakily and looked towards me.

' _Oh My Gods.'_

He was going to say my name! I got up and made my way to the back of the room, Jason's footsteps close behind mine. I nudged a panel on the wall and it swung open revealing a dim lit, but glamorous walk-in-closet. i sat down on the shag rug carpet without looking up. I felt Jason sit down heavily besides me.

"We don't need to do anything you know." I said, breaking the silence.

"We don't _have_ to," he replied, "but who says we shouldn't?"

He leaned over and wrapped one hand around my neck and one hand cupping my face. All at once I felt his lips against mine, warm soft and slightly salty. His tongue danced across my lips, begging for entrance. Opening my mouth slightly, his tongue slipped in and began exploring my mouth.

' _Goddamn he's a good kisser._ ' I thought.

And as if to prove the point Jason deepened the kiss. He took my hands from his chest and pushed me onto my back. With his hands on either side of me, he positioned himself so he was sat right above me. I could feel his hardness poking me in the stomach which only excited me more. He slipped one hand up my tight t-shirt and began massaging my breast. With the other hand he pulled the shirt off my body revealing my two perfect orbs. Leaning down, he took the already rock-hard nipple into his mouth and sucked hard forcing a quiet sigh of pleasure from my lips.

"Jason..." I moaned

Suddenly there was a loud rapping at the door.

"Come on out you guys! It's been like fifteen minutes!"

I jumped up and quickly redressed, hoping that no one would be able to see my nipples poking out through my skin tight shirt.

' _Tonight was a good night_ '


End file.
